shichi gatsu youka
by Alenta93
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Shichi gatsu youka [8 Juli] begitu lekat dengan kenyataan. / "Warna merah selalu tampak matching dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou." / AkaKuro, dedicated for celebration 11/4 :D / ONESHOT sequel from KeepItReal / Akashi mengulurkan tangan kirinya meraba permukaan kasur disebelahnya. Kosong- dan dingin, seolah tak pernah ada yang tidur diatasnya.


**[****o****n****e****sh****o****t F****a****nF****i****c****]**七月八日―shichi gatsu youka

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

七月八日―shichi gatsu youka © Ai Natha [Alenta93]

.

**Length : **3209 words

**Pairing[s] :** AkashixKuroko | Midorima/Akashi

**Genre[s] :** Mistery | Romance | Angst

**Warnings :**

Complex situation, boy's relationship, possibly typo[s]

.

**Summary :**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _Shichi gatsu youka_ begitu lekat dengan kenyataan. / _"Warna merah selalu tampak _matching_ dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou." /_ "Akashi, sejak kapan kau menyukai _vanilla milkshake_? Hey, kau tak lupa jalan pulang, kan?" / "Hmm sebentar, kurasa aku tak asing dengan jalan ini." / "Mau mencoba jalan kesana?" / "Kuro–ko?"

**Comments :**

Ini sequel dari Keep It Real, minna~ :D

Moga nggak lupa ama ceritanya .. hhehe Maa, please read and enjoy~

Let's celebrate 11/4 day *o*/

**.**

**.**

**七月八日―shichi gatsu youka**

.

.

_"Warna merah selalu tampak _matching_ dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou."_

Akashi membuka mata, menampakkan manik merah-emasnya yang semula tersembunyi. Keringat dingin menyambangi sekujur tubuhnya. Terdengar deru nafasnya yang memburu dalam keheningan malam saat manik beda warnanya hanya sanggup menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Mimpi itu―lagi.

.

**七月八日**

.

Midorima Shintarou tengah mengangsurkan sebotol air mineral di depan sang kapten yang tertunduk dengan kedua siku yang menumpu pada lututnya. Usai menghela nafas berat, pemuda bersurai merah itu menerima uluran Midorima sebelum menarik dirinya berdiri.

"_Sankyuu na,_ Tetsuya. (Terima kasih, Tetsuya)"

Midorima tercekat mendengar gumaman pemuda mungil itu sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan _gym_. "Akashi." Lirih Midorima kemudian melemparkan manik _emerald_nya ke arah teman-teman _first string_nya yang dijawab dengan tampang murung sang _copycat_―Kise Ryouta, gumaman "Aka_chin_~" dari Murasakibara Atsushi sang _center team_ basket Teikou, serta helaan nafas berat dari sang _ace_―Aomine Daiki dibarengi dengan bahu yang diangkat.

Midorima Shintarou kemudian hanya mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu _gym_ tempat Akashi Seijuurou―sang kapten _team_ Teikou itu beranjak pergi.

.

**七月八日**

.

Midorima mendongak begitu menyadari ada sosok yang menghampiri mejanya. Dan itu adalah sosok Akashi Seijuurou. Midorima hendak menegur Akashi saat manik _emerald_nya menangkap tatapan pemuda bersurai merah itu tertuju ke arah belakang. Midorima kemudian membalik punggungnya, mengikuti arah pandang manik _heterochrome_ itu. Manik _emerald_ Midorima terbelalak, ia kemudian berdeham, menarik perhatian Akashi kembali.

"Ah― Shintarou, untuk _matsuri_ (festival) nanti aku sudah menyelesaikan proposal beserta _rundown _acaranya." Akashi kemudian terlihat mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitarnya. "Ah―"

"Kenapa, Akashi?" Midorima menelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah Shintarou, ayo ke kelasku. Aku tak membawa kertasnya."

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti perintah, selayaknya Akashi yang mengucapkannya. Namun, pemuda mungil itu menghiraukan panggilan Midorima dan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri bangku pinggir jendela kemudian berhenti di bangku paling belakang. Manik _heterochrome_ itu meneduh, Akashi mengulurkan tangannya meraba meja paling belakang nomor dua dari jendela itu perlahan. Mencoba menarik kembali sebuah memori yang entah tersimpan disudut mana dibagian otaknya sebelum seseorang meneriaki namanya.

"Akashi!"

Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Midorima sudah berdiri di ambang pintu depan kelasnya. Mengerti, Akashi kemudian segera melesat keluar dari pintu belakang dan menghampiri sang _vice-captain_ sebelum memasuki kelasnya disebelah melalui pintu belakang.

.

**七月八日**

.

"Kita jadi menambahkan _hanabi_ (kembang api) dalam acara, Akashi?"

"Hn." Pemuda mungil bersurai merah itu mengangguk, "Jadi Shintarou, untuk acara terakhir kita buat _hanabi_ saja."

Midorima mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita buat sekitar jam delapan malam, saat kegiatan dialihkan ke luar ruangan, juga saat bazar sedang ramai. Oh ya, sekalian kau hubungi bendahara perihal keuangannya. Aku akan menyuruh bagian perlengkapan untuk menyiapkan kembang apinya―" Tangan Akashi mengambang di udara berniat mengangsurkan kembali kertas berisikan _rundown_ acara itu kepada Midorima saat ia menoleh cepat.

Midorima tertegun mendapati Akashi menggantung kalimatnya, ia menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Ada apa, Akashi?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak, aku merasa ada yang memanggilku, Shintarou."

Midorima menghela nafas, ia tak mendengar suara apapun selain suara kaptennya yang berbicara tadi. Ia kemudian mengambil alih kertas dalam genggaman Akashi. "Hanya kita berdua yang berada di sekitar loker ini, Akashi." Membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sejenak, Midorima melanjutkan, "Kemudian soal ini, aku mengerti, aku akan mengurusnya."

Akashi mengalihkan manik beda warnanya penatap pemuda yang menjulang di depannya. "Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu, Shintarou."

"_Wakatta_. (Aku mengerti.)" Midorima mengangguk. "Kau langsung pulang?"

"Hmm~ ya. Tapi kurasa aku ingin mampir beli _vanilla milkshake_ dulu."

.

**七月八日**

.

Midorima tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi saat langit mulai membiaskan sinar jingganya menyambut sang mentari yang hendak kembali ke peraduannya.

"Akashi, sejak kapan kau menyukai _vanilla milkshake_?" Midroima membuka percakapan.

"Hmm?" Akashi menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ ditangannya. "Entahlah. Yang kutahu aku sudah menyukainya. Rasanya tak buruk juga. Manis dan lembut." Jawab Akashi yang kembali membawa mereka dalam keheningan.

"Hey, kau tak lupa jalan pulang, kan?" Tegur Midorima saat mendapati Akashi yang semula menghentikan langkahnya di ujung jalan sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah ke arah berlawanan di persimpangan yang mereka lewati.

"Hmm sebentar, kurasa aku tak asing dengan jalan ini." Akashi menelengkan kepalanya.

Berpikir sejenak, Midorima menghela nafas pelan sebelum menawari, "Mau mencoba jalan kesana?"

Akashi mengangguk―setengah tidak yakin, "_Un~_"

Mereka kemudian kembali berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Kini sinar remang dari lampu jalan berganti menemani langkah mereka disisipi dengan hembusan angin hangat khas musim panas menyapa kulit putih keduanya dibalik lengan pendek seragam musim panasnya. Midorima sibuk berkelut dengan pikirannya hingga ia menyadari langkah Akashi tak lagi terdengar. Mengarahkan manik _emerald_nya mengikuti pandangan pemuda mungil itu, Midorima menahan nafasnya.

Akashi terlihat mengamati sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih tulang dengan pagar kayu setinggi pinggang orang dewasa yang terpampang di depan mereka. "Kuro–ko?" Manik beda warna Akashi tertuju pada papan kayu bertuliskan huruf kanji "黒子" disamping pagar itu. "Rasanya aku tak asing dengan nama ini, Shintarou." Akashi menolehkan kepalanya menatap Midorima yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Midorima bungkam. Ia membuang muka. Manik _emerald_nya tak berani memandang Akashi. Ia kemudian hanya mengangkat bahu menjawab pernyataan pemuda mungil itu.

.

**七月八日**

.

Cahaya terang bulan menyusup melewati celah tirai yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat garis panjang yang menyusuri sebuah kamar gelap hanya dengan penerangan lampu tidur itu. Sekejap, Akashi membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik _heterochrome_ miliknya, sebelum ia menarik tubuhnya bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang. Sejenak, tangannya terulur meraih kepalanya yang sedikit pening akibat gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

_Bipbip bipbip_

Bunyi alarm jam di atas nakas disamping ranjang menyusup dalam indera pendengaran pemuda bersurai merah itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, sebelum mengulurkan sebelah tangannya hendak mematikan alarm yang masih mengeluarkan bunyinya itu. Pukul 05.00 a.m. Jarang sekali sorang Akashi Seijuurou bangun sebelum suara alarm yang membangunkannya. Namun, tangannya terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap kelender yang menyertai jam mungil disamping ranjangnya itu.

08 Juli.

Akashi mengernyit. "_Shichi gatsu―youka―?_ (Delapan―Juli―?)" Gumamnya sebelum dengan cepat melempar pandangan pada arah sebaliknya. Akashi kemudian mengulurkan tangan kirinya meraba permukaan kasur disebelahnya.

Kosong― dan dingin, seolah tak pernah ada yang tidur diatasnya.

.

**七月八日**

.

Sekelebat Midorima melihat siluet Akashi yang tengah berjalan cepat seolah mengejar seseorang. Mengalihkan tugasnya pada rekannya, Midorima berjalan ke arah Akashi pergi.

.

.

Akashi penasaran dengan sosok pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ yang tanpa sengaja tertangkap manik _heterochrome_nya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi meninggalkan segala tanggung jawabnya akan _matsuri_ yang tengah berlangsung di Teikou _Middle School_ dan melangkah mengikuti pemuda dengan balutan _yukata_ berwarna biru muda itu. Akashi yakin dia mengenali sosok itu, tapi―siapa?

Pemuda bersurai merah itu terus berjalan, sesekali berlari mengejar sosok misterius itu, berharap ia tak kehilangan jejak. Akashi berjalan tanpa dia tahu arah kemana kakinya membimbingnya. Hingga suara klakson mobil menyusupi indera pendengarannya, meraih kesadarannya dan memunculkan satu nama yang terbesit dalam otaknya. Saat teringat suara decit rem yang sama, Akashi memekik keras.

"TETSUYAAAA!"

.

**七月八日**

.

"_Warna merah selalu tampak _matching_ dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou."_

.

Sekejap, yang terlihat oleh manik _heterochrome_ Akashi adalah dada bidang dalam balutan kemeja biru muda khas Teikou _Middle School_―sekolahnya lengkap dengan dasi yang masih tergantung rapi. Akashi mengerjap dengan nafas memburu.

"Akashi, apa kau terluka?" Midorima bangkit dan menyamankan posisi duduknya, tubuhnya masih menahan berat tubuh Akashi yang masih bersandar padanya sebelum meraih kedua bahu mungil itu, menanyainya.

Entahlah, ia bergerak cepat untuk menarik lengan pemuda bersurai merah itu saat suara teriakan itu sampai ditelinganya. Begitu langkahnya sampai di pintu gerbang sekolahnya, Midorima melihat Akashi yang berdiri di pinggir trotoar depan sekolahnya tengah mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan berteriak keras. Ia kemudian menarik pemuda itu sebelum Akashi sempat melangkahkan kakinya hingga membuat mereka tersungkur dengan Akashi dalam dekapannya.

Akashi masih bungkam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia linglung. Ia memandang Midorima yang terduduk di depannya sejenak sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya.

Tak ada warna merah yang kini dibencinya.

Tidak ada darah.

Tidak ada tubuh yang tergeletak di jalan di hadapannya.

Juga tak ada banyak mobil yang berhenti tak beraturan di depan sekolahnya.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Mobil berlalu lalang dengan tertib, juga hiruk-pikuk pejalan kaki yang memenuhi sekitar sekolahnya.

"Tetsuya?" Sebesit pikiran membuat Akashi menggumamkan nama itu.

"A-akashi~ sudah cukup, kau harus bisa menerimanya." Midorima mengguncang bahu Akashi, menarik perhatian pemuda mungil itu dibalik tatapan kosong manik beda warnanya.

Akashi kemudian memandang Midorima dengan tatapan _"Apa maksudmu?"_

"Ku-kuroko sudah pergi. Dia sudah pergi, Akashi!" Midorima merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia tak mampu melihat tatapan setengah kosong manik _heterochrome_ itu.

Akashi masih terdiam dalam pelukan pemuda tinggi itu. Sementara otaknya berjalan menguak memori-memori yang tersimpan dan tersembunyi dibalik rak berdebu di dalam tumpukan kardus-kardus memori indahnya dulu. Lembaran-lembaran memorinya saat bersama dengan―Kuroko Tetsuya. Bersama dengan―kekasihnya. "_Shichi gatsu youka._" Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata meleleh menyambangi pipi pucat Akashi.

Midorima melepas pelukannya, tatapan manik _emerald_nya memandang nanar pemuda bersurai merah itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Kuroko―Tetsuya~" Gumam Akashi lirih. Akashi masih terus menggumamkan nama itu sementara otaknya memutar kembali kejadian setahun lalu. Tubuh Akashi bergetar, ingatannya membawanya kembali pada memori tak mengenakkan itu. Saat cairan pekat berwarna merah itu berceceran dimana-mana dengan sosok yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sebuah mobil yang membunyikan rem. Warna merah yang selalu disukai Akashi membalut dan membaur dengan surai biru muda pemuda yang tergeletak di jalan.

"_Warna merah selalu tampak _matching_ dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou."_

Tiba-tiba Akashi merasa mual, perutnya seolah diaduk dan sesuatu dalam perutnya meminta untuk keluar. "Uhuk." Akashi terbatuk diantara isakannya. Tangannya yang bergetar terjulur menutupi mulutnya, sementara sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kemeja Midorima, menumpu tubuhnya.

"Akashi?" Midorima bergumam khawatir. Ia mengulurkan tangan mengelus punggung mungil Akashi.

"Uhuk, hoek!"

Midorima langsung merengkuh Akashi begitu tubuh mungil itu limbung ke arahnya. Rasanya segala ingatan Akashi yang hilang tentang satu tahun yang lalu telah kembali. Midorima tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan hingga Akashi pingsan dalam pelukannya.

"Akashi!"

Midorima mengguncang tubuh mungil itu yang tak bergeming. Berdecak pe;an, ia menarik ponselnya dari saku celana. Midorima kemudian menghubungi Aomine untuk memintanya menyiapkan ruang kesehatan sebelum ia mengangkat dan membopong Akashi kembali masuk melewati pintu gerbang Teikou _Middle School_ malam itu.

.

**七月八日**

.

**Flashback**

.

08 Juli. 19.33 p.m

_Semua acara di dalam gedung seperti _obake yashiki (rumah hantu)_, _butler-maid cafe_, ramalan, dan berbagai acara lain yang dibuat oleh masing-masing kelas dari seluruh angkatan kini beralih pada stan-stan bazar di sekitar lapangan yang tengah menampilkan sebuah tarian yang dibawakan oleh siswa-siswi Teikou _Middle School_ diatas _stage_ yang berdiri di sudut lapangan luas tersebut. Langit biru cerah khas musim panas kini beranjak gelap namun masih terlihat cerah dengan terang bulan yang menyinari. Cahaya matahari yang terus menyinari selama seharian ini telah tergantikan oleh remang-remang lampu lampion._

_ Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu tengah berjalan menyusuri stan bazar sekolahnya perlahan dengan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ favoritnya mengisi sebelah tangannya. Manik _saffir_nya memandang kesana kemari merekam hiruk pikuk pengunjung yang kebanyakan datang bersama pasangannya. Wajahnya tetap datar meskipun manik _saffir_ itu meredup. Kuroko menghela nafas pelan sebelum melangkahkan kembali kakinya._

_ Tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. Pemuda pirang bertubuh tinggi yang tengah terseyum pada gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya. Ya, Kise Ryouta. Sang model itu tengah ikut bermain menangkap ikan emas disalah satu stan bazar, sebelum pandangan mereka bertemu._

_ "Ah, Kurokocchi~" Pemuda dengan balutan yukata abu-abu garis ditambah dengan bandana yang menghiasi surai pirangnya itu langsung pamit pada gadis-gadis itu dan beranjak menghampiri Kuroko. Menyapanya dengan ceria seperti biasa._

_ "Kise-_kun, domo (halo)._" Sapa Kuroko sopan._

_ "_Ne,_ Kurokocchi sendirian? Tidak bersama Akashicchi?" Kise menelengkan kepalanya, memandang sekitar dan tak menemukan sosok Akashi yang dicarinya._

_Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, Kise sudah memutuskan untuk menemani Kuroko berkeliling area bazar. Kuroko mau tak mau segera menyusul langkah panjang pemuda pirang itu._

"_Akashicchi pergi kemana, ya? Padahal _café _ kelas kami sudah tutup sebelum gelap~"_

_Grep! Sraakk~_

_Pemuda _blue aqua_ itu tak sempat mengeluarkan suaranya saat seseorang meraih lengannya dan menariknya ke samping gedung sekolah mereka. Kuroko hendak meronta saat suara yang amat ia kenal berbisik di telinganya._

"_Ini aku, Tetsuya~"_

_Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya. Manik biru cerahnya bertemu dengan manik beda warna itu. "Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko masih terpana dengan senyuman Akashi yang samar terlihat, ya untunglah seberkas cahaya lampion dari stan diseberang gedung itu sanggup memberi sedikit cahaya hingga mencapai tempat mereka berdiri. "Tapi Kise-_kun_?"_

"_Biarkan Ryouta, dia pasti akan dikerumuni gadis-gadis seperti biasa." Akashi memberikan jawaban yang langsung diterima oleh kekasihnya. "Ohya, maaf aku membiarkanmu sendirian~ butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menentukan yang harus kupakai." Akashi menunduk, menyapukan manik merah-emasnya pada baju yang membalut tubuhnya._

_Manik _saffir_ Kuroko melebar. Ia ikut mengarahkan pandangannya menyusuri tubuh Akashi di depannya. Dari ujung rambut merahnya hingga ujung kaki dengan sepasang _geta (semacam sendal kayu)_ yang dipakainya._

_DHUAAR~~_

_Cipratan cahaya dari kembang api yang mulai menaburkan warna menghiasi langit malam itu menambah cahaya disekitar dua pemuda itu. Senyum Kuroko melebar seiring dengan mengembangnya kembang api yang turut menyambut datangnya musim panas. Ia masih tak menyangka kekasihnya akan rela sibuk memilih _yukata_ yang akan dipakainya. Semu merah di pipi pucat Kuroko semakin terlihat tatkala ia menamatkan kekasihnya dalam balutan _yukata_ berwarna merah marun itu. Benar-benar menambah keeleganan sang kapten _team _basket Teikou _Middle School_ itu. Ya, warna merah selalu tampak _matching_ dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou._

_Akashi sedikit mendengus melihat ekspresi Kuroko. _Sebegitu anehkah dirinya dalam balutan yukata yang ia kenakan?_ Ia kemudian meraih tangan Kuroko, menautkan jemarinya mengisi ruang kosong jari-jari kekasihnya. "_Na,_ Tetsuya. Langit musim panas memang perpaduan yang sangat pas dengan kembang api, ya?"_

_Kuroko sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, dan sebuah kecupan lembut menyapa bibirnya. Manik _saffir_nya yang membulat kembali beradu dengan manik _heterochrome_ yang menurutnya indah itu. Bibir Akashi terasa kering, namun kecupan itu begitu lembut, membuat Kuroko semakin mengeratkan tautan jemarinya._

_ Semilir angin hangat musim panas menyapa kulit putih mereka. Gemerlap kembang api di langit dan bau mesiu masih menemani mereka hingga ciuman itu berakhir. Sebelah tangan Akashi meraih belakang kepala Kuroko. Akashi menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Kuroko, menatap Kuroko lembut, membalas senyum kekasihnya._

_ "_Aishitemasu_, Akashi-_kun_._ (Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-_kun._)_"_

_ Akashi kemudian merengkuh pemuda _blue aqua_ itu, memeluknya erat. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Selalu." Akashi membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Kuroko, mencium wangi _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh Kuroko. "_Na,_ bagaimana kalau kita membeli _vanilla milkshake_ kemudian berjalan pulang?" Tawarnya yang disanggupi dengan anggukan._

_ Akashi kemudian menarik ponselnya dan menghubungi Midorima. Sembari menunggu nada sambung di seberang sana, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu gerbang Teikou _Middle School_. "_Moshomoshi_, Shintarou._ (Halo, Shintarou.)_" Akashi memusatkan perhatian pada suara Midorima diseberang _line_ yang tidak begitu terdengar._

_Akashi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat mendapati sekitar depan sekolahnya yang begitu ramai. "Ya, Shintarou, aku akan mengantar Tesuya pulang sebentar lalu aku akan kembali lagi." Akashi menjelaskan seraya masih berusaha mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan wakilnya diseberang sana._

_Akashi dan Kuroko tengah berbelok ke trotoar keluar dari pintu gerbang saat seseorang berlari cepat melewati celah diantara mereka. Tautan tangan Akashi dan Kuroko terlepas begitu saja. Akashi terlempar dan menatap tembok saat ia mengumpat kesal, sementara pandangannya menangkap kejadian cepat itu―Kuroko di pinggir jalan yang terserempet mobil yang melaju cepat setelah membunyikan klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Kemudian disusul dengan suara decit rem._

_BRAAAKK!_

_Ponsel dalam genggaman Akashi terlepas begitu saja dan beradu bunyi dengan aspal trotoar. Manik beda warna Akashi terbelalak. "TETSUYAAA!" Akashi berteriak keras._

_._

_._

_Midorima yang berada tak jauh dari pintu gerbang segera melesat keluar begitu mendapati suara klakson dan decitan rem. Begitu ia mendengar suara teriakan, jantung Midorima berdebar tak beraturan. Midorima terbelalak mendapati apa yang ada di depannya, di seberang jalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sosok itu― Sudut manik _emerald _Midorima menangkap sosok Akashi yang berdiri dalam diam dengan manik _heterochrome_ tak terlepas memandang sosok pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ yang tergeletak dengan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mengepalkan tanggannya dan menghela nafas berusaha meyakinkan diri, Midorima kemudian berjalan mendekat, ia mengulurkan tangannya, menutup mata Akashi yang berdiri terpaku dan merengkuhnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya diam dalam pelukannya sementara tubuhnya bergetar hebat. _

_ Setelahnya, Akashi masih diam dan tak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu. Dan keanehan itu muncul begitu Akashi masuk sekolah._

"_Akashicchi~" Kise sontak memeluk Akashi begitu pemuda itu memasuki _gym_, ikut prihatin atas kepergian Kuroko. "Akashicchi~" Kise masih merengek, sebelum kemudian disusul sosok besar Murasakibara yang mengacak surai merah Akashi._

"_Akachin~ Aku tak menyangka Kurochin akan pergi secepat ini."_

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Akashi yang membuat anggota _first string_ memandangnya bingung._

"_Akashicchi? / Akachin?" Kise sontak melepaskan pelukannya sementara Murasakibara memandang sang kapten bingung._

"_Ayo, kita latihan. Lari 10 putaran." Titah Akashi kemudian menuju _bench_ dan meletakkan tasnya._

"_Woy, Akashi! Kita barusaja kehi―" Aomine tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Midorima menyuruhnya diam. "Tsk, ada apa, Midorima?!" Dengus pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu kesal._

"_Akashi― tapi Kuroko tidak hadir hari ini." Ujar Midorima pelan._

"_Tida― Midorima! Apa maksudmu?!" Sahut Aomine geram. Ia kesal melihat kedua temannya ini seolah melupakan kejadian yang menimpa sosok _partner _terbaiknya beberapa waktu lalu._

_Akashi menatap Midorima. "Kuroko―? Siapa?" Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya._

_Manik _emerald_ Midorima membulat sejenak sebelum meneduh begitu mendengar jawaban itu. Ya, ia sudah memperkirakan ini._

"_Aka―"_

"_Aomine!" Midorima menegur pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sebelum pemuda itu semakin mengacaukan situasi. "Kurasa, memori Akashi mengenai Kuroko―hilang." Jelas Midorima._

_Manik _navy blue_ itu membulat. "A-apa?!" Aomine tertawa getir, _itu tidak mungkin_. "Hhaha, apa maksudmu, Midorima? Mana mungkin Akashi melu―"_

"_Akashi hancur." Midorima lagi-lagi menyela kalimat Aomine. "Saat seseorang mengalami hal yang membuatnya _shock_ akan suatu hal, memungkinkan bagi mereka untuk kehilangan memori mengenai hal yang membuat mereka tersakiti itu. Dengan kata lain, Akashi melupakan Kuroko karena otaknya menuntutnya untuk tidak mengingat hal-hal yang menyakitinya." Jelas Midorima panjang lebar. "Kuharap kau mengerti situasi ini, Aomine."_

_Bukannya ia tak mengerti._

_Mendengarnya, Aomine semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebuah kenyataan yang tidak ingin diakuinya. Sebuah kenyataan yang belum ingin ia terima. Akashi―hancur, dengan segala kenangan pahit yang terkubur dalam-dalam._

.

**Flashback end**

.

**七月八日**

.

Beberapa hari berlalu usai _matsuri_ yang membuat Akashi kembali mengingat memorinya bersama Kuroko. Kini, Akashi berdiri menatap batu dengan nama "Kuroko Tetsuya" terukir di atasnya.

_Beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah memantapkan hati, Akashi mendorong gerbang kayu kecil rumah dengan papan nama "Kuroko" itu sebelum mengetuk pintu putihnya. Disambut dengan pelukan dari Ibu Kuroko, Akashi dipersilahkan masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di _sofa_ ruang tamu. Sebelumnya, Akashi meminta beribu maaf karena tanpa sengaja sudah menghilangkan ingatan―berharga―nya mengenai Kuroko. Air mata tak sanggup bertahan dan jatuh menyusuri pipi putih wanita cantik itu, ia kemudian memeluk Akashi dan menggeleng._

"_Tidak apa, pasti ini berat untuk Akashi-_kun_. Mendengar kau yang kehilangan ingatanmu, aku hanya berharap segala hal yang terbaik untukmu. Saat itu, aku berharap dapat merengkuhmu dan menenangkanmu, tapi― aku mengurungkannya. Aku tak mau memunculkan kenangan yang menyakitkan bagimu." Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sungguh tak menyangka kau akan datang hari ini. Terlebih, kau mengingat semuanya, Akashi-_kun_. Maafkan aku~"_

_Akashi menggeleng, "Bukan salah bibi, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf."_

_Ibu Kuroko hanya menggeleng. Mengusap pipinya, kemudian wanita itu teringat sesuatu sebelum menghilang dari ruang tamu dan kembali dengan sebuah guci mungil dalam dekapannya. Wanita itu kemudian mengangsurkannya pada Akashi. "Ini, sebagian abu Tetsuya yang sengaja Bibi simpan dan ingin Bibi berikan padamu."_

Akashi masih menatap lurus pada ukiran nama di depannya. Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga sebelum memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Akashi kemudian membuka matanya, menyapukan jemarinya pada permukaan batu itu sebelum beranjak berdiri. "Selamat jalan, Tetsuya. Sebagian abumu akan kusimpan di rumah. Semua kenangan kita mulai sekarang akan selalu tersimpan dalam jajaran memori yang tersusun rapi dalam ingatanku. Maafkan aku, aku pernah melupakanmu. _Aishiteru_, Kuroko Tetsuya. _Eien ni._ (Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu.)"

.

.

***FiN***

.

.

**A/N :**

Hai, ide buat FanFic ini udah ada dari lama benernya, cuma aku dapetnya pas lagi KKN, jadi nggak memungkinkan buat langsung ngerjainnya .. XDD Akhirnya kubikin aja buat ngerayain 11/4 ..

Happy AkaKuro's day ! *o*/

Dou omou kanaa ? I'm waiting for your comment on review's coloum guys~ :D


End file.
